Sin olvidar nada
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: 2da Temporada Para leer en Halloween Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: Naoko Takeuchi. Two-Shot/Epílogo Historia Original (Estado: Terminado).
1. Ella

**I**

 **Viento**

Los capullos de rosas se encontraban sobre la mesita blanca de noche, una antigüedad rescatada del sótano de la casa. El furtivo viento hacía de las suyas, y los objetos más vulnerables a sus travesuras: hojas, sobres. Algunas víctimas parecían buscar refugio debajo de la cama. Sin embargo, no había límites para su maquiavélico plan. Sus secuaces, las cortinas de satén verde pálido, se balanceaban peligrosamente hacia el florero de cristal cortado, y la divertida travesura dio un giro trágico. El frágil objeto no se rompió, y algunos capullos se vieron liberados de su prisión. El agua surco la vieja madera hasta tocar el piso, y la tinta de algunas cartas se fue degradando; cursivas convertidas en manchas negras e ilegibles. Palabras sueltas e inconexas padecían de amnesia. Evocaban momentos borrosos y distantes.

El bulto inerte debajo de las sábanas de puro algodón, no tenía ni la menor idea de que alguien entraba al aposento. La puerta de madera fue abierta muy lentamente, pese a que la persona no mostraba el más mínimo miedo a ser descubierta.

La molestia se reflejó en su rostro cuando sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el frágil papel mojado, algunos pedacitos se adhirieron a las plantas de sus pies. El caminito de huellas terminó a un lado de la cama. Besó su frente, anhelando que el beso traspasara la muralla del país de los sueños.

–¿Cómo puedes dormir en un día tan soleado? ¡Floja, es hora de despertar!

Ella se cubrió, ya que el travieso viento no le daba tregua a su rubia cabellera. Sin embargo, no le quedó más remedio que despedirse de las delicias del ensueño. Estiro sus brazos y bostezo. Entreabrió sus parpados, ya que sus pupilas se estaban acostumbrando a los intensos rayos de sol.

Sintió una molestia en su costado derecho, otra vez se había dormido mientras escuchaba música. Dejo el iPhone sobre la mesita blanca de noche, una antigüedad rescata del sótano del edificio.

–¿Usagi, cómo puedes dormir en un día tan soleado? –se dijo a sí misma.

El sueño había sido reparador, ahora veía desde otra perspectiva la que había sido una terrible y solitaria noche. Independizarse tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

–A la ¨ducha¨, y como nueva…

Su mueca de desconcierto no pudo reflejarse en el cristal de la ventana, ya que la persiana estaba cerrada. Su mirada azul se dirigió al techo, y llego a una lógica conclusión.

–¡Fue sólo un sueño!

 **C**

 _Otra historia que por fin sale de mi larga lista de borradores, y en está ocasión quiero darle la oportunidad a un(a) de mis lector(a)s para que elija al segundo protagonista de este Two-Shot. Sólo tomare en cuenta El PRIMER COMENTARIO **con el nombre de uno de los personajes de Sailor Moon**. Me gustan los retos, pero si no recibo respuesta, no hay ningún problema ya que tendrán la continuación con mi personaje favorito. _

_Les deseo un feliz y próspero 2016._


	2. Ellos

II

Ellos

Inerte como un muñeco; sus plateados cabellos y nívea tez, contrastaban con el edredón de seda negra. Tan oscura como el cabello del visitante nocturno. Si el bello durmiente se dignase a despertar se habría encontrado con dos magníficas orbes azules antagonistas de su iris purpura.

El intruso intentó sin mucho éxito saltar, su razón lo obligaba a descender del techo –el piso para él–; desde esa perspectiva no podía recolectar las cartas que se encontraban esparcidas y maltrechas.

–¡Devuélvemelas, son mías!

Arriba-Abajo: Cada uno en su lugar, aislados. Tan diferentes y con algo en común.

El insecto caminaba con un ritmo trepidante, anhelando traspasar el cristal de la ventana, obstáculo invisible. Su acorazado cuerpo golpeo la ya conocida mesita de noche. El imperceptible golpe seco, lo despertó. Vio el reloj de pared y como si quisiera acordase de algo, se acomodó el armazón –de lentes–. Entonces, su atención se centró en la ilustración de la portada del libro de cuentos.

 _LOS NIÑOS QUE FUERON RAPTADOS POR LA LUNA_

–Papá, léeme el cuento otra vez –dijo el adormilado niño que se encontraba a su izquierda.

El hombre dejo el libro debajo de la almohada, cubrió al pequeño niño con el edredón, hizo a un lado el mechón de cabello negro que cubría sus ojitos, se volvió a recargar sobre la cabecera y comenzó su relato:

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que tú nacieras, los seres humanos se reencuentran en sueños, más allá de la muerte y antes de ella. Sin darle tregua al azar, siendo que ellos en otro tiempo… en otra vida… se conocieron, se odiaron o se amaron._

 _El hilo conductor es tan delgado como el de la tela de una araña, plateado y tan brillante. ¿Alguna vez lo has sentido sobre tu rostro? Estoy seguro de que lo has percibido… Algunos (como nosotros), en vez de tratar de quitárnoslo, lo sujetamos y no lo soltamos._

 _Si tomas ese hilo formaras una gran madeja y entonces los hilos se cruzaran, pero no se enredaran. Tú y yo, somos el mismo. Después de tanto tiempo volvemos a encontrarnos, pero con quien quieres reencontrarte es con ella, pero no puedes, quieres amarla, pero no puedes. Nuestros destinos se separan, y la separación es un doloroso adiós._

 _Mamoru, no te preocupes, no tengas miedo, mientras no olvides nada, encontraras un fragmento de mapa del tesoro. .. ¡Tú tesoro!_

Abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche y tomo un ¨bonche¨ de hojas blancas. Las sujeto con fuerza.

Él se durmió y él desapareció.

 _ **Fin**_

 **yssareyes48,** lo prometido es deuda. Espero te agrade el resultado. Este Two-shot te lo dedico a ti y a **ale**.


	3. Epílogo

Epílogo

LOS NIÑOS QUE FUERON RAPTADOS POR LA LUNA

La Luna coqueta peinaba sus largos cabellos, mientras las estrellas trataban de llamar su atención. Ajena al dolor, la Diosa que no conoce la caricia de las lágrimas.

Pobre, enloqueció.

¿Quieres saber la causa?

No, no enloqueció por amor, si es lo que piensas.

Los muertos no aman, los muertos no sangran, es lo que dice ella.

Una muerta que envejece con una apariencia lozana y sin entrañas.

Una, dos o tres víctimas, quizás más; Seres nocturnos, muerden el anzuelo de su caña de pescar. A las almas viejas las regresa al mundo. Sus víctimas predilectas, los escurridizos niños que la observan con sus telescopios. Para estos la carnada es más llamativa: una estrella que agoniza.

Sangre nueva, y la Luna se vuelve roja.


End file.
